flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 37
Shadedsun continued to sleep, not realizing that one of her former Clanmates had been in the camp moments before... Meanwhile, Copperdusk pricked her ears near where Cloudflight was kitting, wondering if she's share the same fate with Hiddenstar one day... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:31, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing pricked her ears at her brother. "She's hurt?" The black tom nodded and turned his gaze to where Falconheart was sleeping. She looked to be in immense pain, her injure hind leg held at an awkward angle. If someone doesn't treat her, it could be permanently swollen like that, Nightstripe thought. (Before anyone asks, yes I've seen a permanent swelling. I had a duck that had constant swelling that wouldn't go down, so we treated her like a babe until she flipped herself over and couldn't get up. That was how she died...upside down, eyes glazed, still makes me sad.) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 12:01, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (Brams, let's start up with BlueXFeaher, also Stormver, Wolf VS Storm. We need some of that action to go down, and school is coming up reallllyy fast for me). Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (alright) Wolfclaw walked up to Stormwillow. "Explain," she growled, "Why were you falling for my mate?!?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw let out a soft sigh, awaiting for her mentor to instruct her to do something. Redfur padded towards the Warriors' Den, pausing as he saw Wolfclaw and Stormwillow growl at eachother. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:24, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw looked angrier than Stormwillow - the older shecat seemed more fearful. In a hurried response, Stormwillow blurted, "I...like...him!" She was indefinitely pinned to the ground by Wolfclaw, whose eyes were dark with rage. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (NOOOO STORMWILLOW WHY??? WHAT ABOUT HAWKTALON) Hawktalon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Betrayal stung at his heart like a thorn. --- "What are we going to do?" Sandfur asked Desmond. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 18:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, doing a little drama with these two :P) Wolfclaw glared down at Stormwillow. "Don't you ever just stay out of other cats' business?" She got off the older shecat and pushed her down as she tried to stand. Streamwing's ears pricked at the argument ensuing between her mother and Wolfclaw, but wanted to help her brother and Skycloud. The queen sighed and moved closer to her brother, hoping to avoid the argument going on. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ( >:( Hawktalon is NOT going to forget this) Hawktalon was heartbroken. He thought that he could trust Stormwillow, but he was wrong. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 19:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (Woah woah woahhh xD) Redfur's neck fur bristled as he watched the two she-cats fight. "Enough!" He yowled, jumping in between them. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ('tis tru. Like moi sig?) Hawktalon stalked away, heartbroken to the zenith. Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 19:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight shook his head, sighing softly. " Young ones these days," he muttered to himself. FISH The Happy cat 19:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed as Wolfclaw's ferocious gaze turned to Redfur. "Don't defend her! She's only-" Stormwillow nudged Wolfclaw's side. "Stop, all he did was comfort me, I like him as a friend and nothing more." Her meow was firm and angry. She turned her gaze to Hawktalon, running to his side. "I-I'm sorry, she didn't let me finish." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (phew) Hawktalon nodded, relieved. He licked his mate's forehead. "And I overreacted. I'm sorry." Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 20:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (Nice job, Thunder ^^) Redfur sighed in relief, glad that the two she-cats finally made up. "Don't worry, Wolfclaw. I love you, and you only. I won't let anything separate us." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (at my sig? Or something else) Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 00:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (#soconfused) Desmond gazed at Sandfur, his blue eyes full of pain. "See? I told you. They won't let us be together..."---- Stormrage blinked. "She's with my sis right now."Silverstar 01:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Basically, Skycloud asked Storm if he wanted Falcon to sit with them and Stormwillow and Wolfclaw have argued :P) Streamwing sighed. "Falconheart's my sister and I don't know if she's okay...Nightstripe's right." She knew her brother cared a lot about Falconheart and wouldn't enjoy leaving her hurt - or worse, killed. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, I got Bluestream to appear by Feather's shoulder in the last archive, you mustn't have seen it... Look, I'll repost it here as I'm in the middle of a school week, otherwise it'll be delayed further.) Bluestream stared around camp blankly, before he spotted the new apprentice, Featherpaw, who was gazing off somewhere. Cautiously, the blue-gray tom padded slowly up to the apprentice, stopping at her shoulder. "Congrats on your apprenticeship," he mewed quietly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe waited for Skycloud to respond. Streamwing, meanwhile, had been losing patience and turned towards the medicine den, her belly swinging. She poked her head inside, her eyes widening at the sight of Falconheart. She's not looking good... (That's Mintpaw's cue, Flame) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "Where will we go?" Sandfur meowed, her voice quivering. "ScorchClan maybe?" Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 16:48, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal's stomach ached. FISH The Happy cat 16:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Mintpaw is still barely trained, but okay..) Mintpaw raised her head, her green gaze dull. "Er, what can I do for you?" She asked, her tail quietly flicking. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:33, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's tail flicked to Falconheart. "You've got a patient who needs your help." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw nodded, but let out a soft sigh. I hope I don't give her the wrong herbs.. ''Looking at Falconheart, she cocked her head. "So, what's wrong? Are you feeling any type of pain or sickness?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:11, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "She's hurt." Streamwing carefully poked Falconheart's swollen, injured leg. As a reaction, Falconheart seemed to wince but didn't react in any other way. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 19:35, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish padded to Whiteclaw. "What's wrong?" Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 19:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Desmond nodded, his blue eyes narrowed. "...That's our best bet, as I don't think life as rogues would work out well for us." He then placed his paw on Sandfur's. "To ScorchClan we go, my sweet."Silverstar 19:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur nodded, nuzzling her mate. Together, they made the journey to ScorchClan. (I'll rp her kitting; it'll happen just before they reach SC camp) Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 19:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Continued in SC RP~) Stormrage shifted uncomfortably as his leg throbbed with pain.Silverstar 19:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw scanned Flaconheart's leg carefully, lifting her head to gaze at her storage of herbs. "Alright, stay here. I'll go get something to treat the wound." Mintpaw quickly grabbed the Comfrey, placing it in front of Falconheart. "Here, eat these. It will help soothe the wound and the bone." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:06, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (new sig! got the quote by searching "awesome quotes") The next kit was born quite easily, because of its size. It was a golden she-cat, and the smallest so far. When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 01:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's breathing slowed to a peaceful, relaxed state. Streamwing helped her younger sister chew the comfry leaves and swallow them. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight let out a purr. Gazing at the ginger tom, she thought about names before finally deciding. "This is Foxkit." When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 01:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) (Using my new character) Stormfrost gave the two cats a smile as he watched Cloudflight and Duskfeather's kits squirm around their paws. "Congratulations," He purred, his blue gaze bright. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun was woken by a sharp jab in her stomach... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:12, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing didn't want to leave Falconheart, so she settled down near the warrior's head, propping herself to the side to not make her uncomfortable. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go see Falconheart. I hope she's OK!" With that, Skycloud padded over to the medicine cat den and leaned over to see Falconheart with her leg in a weird, twisted in an odd angle. "Oh StarClan! Help her!" She whispered under her breath.Icyclaw11 14:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing sighed and glanced up at Skycloud. "I just helped her with comfry. She's got to be in a lot of pain." A small moan emerged from Falconheart's body, causing Streamwing to yowl for Mintpaw. "She's waking up!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 14:58, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "She'll be fine," Mintpaw murmered, her green gaze dull as she watched Falconheart awaken slowly. "She just needs some rest and needs to keep from putting pressure on her leg." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart groaned for a moment before responding. "What...where am I...?" She lifted her head slowly, studying the den before turning her gaze to Mintpaw. "Thank you..." She winced as her injured leg flared up, feeling like fire. "Ow..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) (Your Stormfrost better not be an exact copy of my Stormfrost on WCCRP wiki...) Stormrage slowly padded after Skycloud, blinking his briliant blue eyes calmly.Silverstar 19:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) (It's not.. it's a completely different cat, Whiskers.. Geez .-.) Mintpaw nodded to the she-cat, but let out a soft sigh a moment after. "Don't put to much pressure on it, or the bone won't heal," She murmered. Meanwhile, Stormfrost watched the kits squirm around their mothers' paws. "Adventurous little ones, hmm?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:05, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish waited for Whiteclaw's response --- meanwhile, Darkpelt came back to camp with a very plump rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it in the fresh-kill pile and padded off to make himself useful. He decided to go hunting again. He had always felt like a burden to the Clan, being a former loner. He walked to Stormrage, hiding his exhaustion. "Is there anything else I can do?" he meowed, hoping Stormrage wouldn't mind his asking. HEY APPLE! 23:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw let out a soft sigh. "I just miss my parents, is all.. nothing you need to concern about.." He murmered, looking into Riverwish's dull blue eyes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish nuzzled his nose. "Of course it concerns me..." she meowed softly. HEY APPLE! 23:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud, just for a moment, glanced at Stormrage, locking gazes with him. She stared into those brilliant blue eyes of his. A shudder of happiness passed through her. "Hi Stormrage." She smiled smiled happily. Icyclaw11 00:00, August 7, 2015 (UTC Stormrage blinked at Skycloud in confusion. "Hi...? I've been talking to you all day..." The deputy shifted his gaze to Darkpelt, shaking it in response. "No, the last patrols of hte day have already been set out, and the apprentices have cared for the elders and queens. You may rest now."Silverstar 00:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (E'cd -.-') Whiteclaw flattened his ears. "Er, well.. thanks for your concern, anyway.." He murmered, his gaze drifting towards the camp exit. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ((Omg! So many cats like Stormrage. But Hiddenstar, wow! Alot of cats like him! Lol.)) Skycloud shuffled her paws before turning her attention back to Falconheart. "She's going to be OK, right?" Icyclaw11 00:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage put his head on an incline. "I, uh, think so...? I'm no Medicine Cat, so I can't promise anything."Silverstar 00:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud turned towards Stormrage I'm just, uh... Gonna get some water from the stream." She turned to pad away.Icyclaw11 00:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC "Ok..." Stormrage watched the molly leave, returning his gaze to Falconheart. Hiddenstar's brother brought her back, right? I think I'll get to know him, probably amusing like Hiddenstar...Silverstar 00:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud glanced back at Stormrage before turning her gaze forward. Once she reached the stream, she lapped at it, her thirst ebbing away. ((Imma make a dog appear and it's almost gonna kill her. Almost. Not yet though. She's not gonna die soon.)) Suddenly, a howl split the still air. She stood, frozen, with her fur bristling and hackles raised. A dog broke through the bushes, growling at her. It leaped and she dodged, but it caught her hind leg. She yowled loudly. "Help!" She screeched as the dog picked her up and threw her into a tree. She scratched feebly at its muzzle. "Help!!! Dog! Dog!" Icyclaw11 00:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC) As Stormrage left the Medicine Cat den, he paused, hearing a familiar screech. Eh? Charging out of camp, he could eventually make out the words, picking up his speed before skidding to a halt, spotting Skycloud. "I'm coming, Skycloud!"Silverstar 00:48, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud lunged at the dog, as it snapped at her tail. It scratched her side, leaving a deep deep gash. She gasped and fell to the ground in a pool of blood. " S-Stormrage..." She passed out from blood loss.Icyclaw11 00:51, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hold on!" Diving under the dog, Stormrage gave it a could lash to the belly, listening to its cries of pain before he twisted, snapping his jaws around its tail as he heard a crunch. Jerking his head back, he gave the tail a firm tug, biting down harder and harder.Silverstar 00:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish turned his head back to her. "Talk to me." --- Darkpelt dipped his head and slunk away to hang on his own. HEY APPLE! 00:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (So... much.. rpp.. o.o) Whiteclaw let out a breif sigh. "...I miss my parents. It seems like they were the only ones in my family that actually loved me. Flamepaw and Sandfur always teased me.. and my parents always took care of it. But-" Stopping for a breath, Whiteclaw gazed up at the dark blue sky, sadness drenched within his gaze. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud awoke a few minutes after. She stumbled up and, with the last scrap of energy, leaped at the dog rather gracefully, despite her condition. She scratched its eyes out and it screeched and whimpered in pain and fury. She half fell half jumped off it as it fled back into the bushes, blood trailing after it. She collapsed, exhausted. Icyclaw11 01:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Falconheart's about the only one worried about her relationship with Stormrage xD) Falconheart sighed and thought quietly about Stormrage. He'd never be interested in me, his own apprentice! I hope he's okay... Her thoughts shifted to wondering what he'd actually been thinking - does he even want me back in? "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Flattening his ears, Stormrage fastened his jaws around Skycloud's scruff, carrying her back to camp. "Mintpaw!"Silverstar 01:19, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud moved a little. " Thank you, Stormrage... " she wished she could share tounges with him afterwards. That would've been great.Icyclaw11 01:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw pricked her ears as the scent of fresh blood filled her nostrils. Gasping, she quickly got into her storage of herbs. "Skycloud!" She yowled, looking at Stormrage with round eyes. "What happened???" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage flicked his tail. "Dog, but it's gone. Now hurry!"Silverstar 01:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw narrowed her eyes as her brother yowled, gazing at the intese look in his eyes. "There," She meowed, finished with treating Skycloud. "The wound should be good and healed." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:49, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud flinched a little as the herbs stung her wound like fire. "Thanks Mintpaw!" She dipped her head((or tried)) to her. "It feels much better." She then looked at Stormrage. "Thank you, too, Stormrage." She leaned over and nuzzled him.Icyclaw11 01:53, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish nuzzled him. "Well...I live you..." HEY APPLE! 03:01, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (yayyyyy) Silverfeather's yellow eyes rounded as she saw Darkpelt dropping what seemed like a huge, tantalizing hare of the fresh-kill pile. Meanwhile, Shadedsun shrugged the kicking off, guessing that it was something else, and the black queen went back to sleep. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:11, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Dang it, why can't I sleep) Falconheart sighed and lowered her head, while Streamwing continued to watch her like a hawk. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 07:43, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (mmmmm) Bluestream waited for Featherpaw to reply to him, while Frozenstream was swooping near Silverfeather, the white tom looking happy - which he had constantly been since Streamwing had found herself expecting again - as he stared at his - at the moment - youngest daughter. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 08:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing pricked her ears at Frozenstream, but wanted to be sure Falconheart would be okay. "Come sit with me," she purred, flicking her tail as she stood and walked up to the entrance of the den. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 08:57, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage blinked. "Um, yeah, no problem..."---- Russetfeather sunned herself with a happy sigh, while Bogshadow ate a shrew, all alone.Silverstar 13:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart went back to sleep, feeling a little better. Streamwing smiled at the sight of her younger sister and walked up to Frozenstream. "I wonder how many there'll be…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 14:05, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted his gaze to the sunning, beautiful russet she-cat. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. I still remember...Silverstar 14:07, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight looked at Duskwhisper. "Do you want to name one?" When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 14:10, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper let out a warm purr, leaning forward to nuzzle his mate. "I'd be honored...The she-cat, who looks quite a bit like me...how about Covekit for her?"Silverstar 14:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight curled her tail around her kits and purred."That's perfect." She looked her her golden kit. The light hit her just perfectly and she shined. "Look, she shines like the sun.She'll be Sunkit." When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 14:14, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "As beautiful as her mother..." Duskwhisper murmured softly, his eyes glowing with pride and love. "And our son...what about...Foxkit?"Silverstar 14:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe walked up to Stormrage. "Well, good news is Falconheart is recovering. Bad news is I don't know how much time it's going to be before she's back up and raring." He seemed really worried about his sister. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 14:20, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage twitched his tail tip, clearly in no mood to be disturbed. "Um, good." The deputy responded, shifting away from the tom to show that he wanted to be left alone.Silverstar 14:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe sighed and glanced over at the medicine den. I just hope she's okay… He didn't want to diturb Stormrage. But I think I did. Hhe turned away, walking over to the medicine den to check on Falconheart. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:01, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "That's great."Cloudflight purred as Foxkit shoved against his sisters to nurse. "He's a fighter already." When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 15:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper let out a rumbly purr. "He certainly is...He'll have to look out for his sisters."Silverstar 15:59, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw nodded to Skycloud and Stormrage, glad she could help another cat out. Maybe this healing thing won't be so bad afterall.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:07, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud smiled. " Hey, Mintpaw? You're such a good medicine cat! And ((Chat anyone?))you'll get even better as you learn more." She stood up, her wounds stinging. "Mintpaw, may I go now?" 'Icyclaw11' 16:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Happy to no longer be pestered, Stormrage opened his eyes, finding Russetfeather returning his gaze. Flinching slightly, Stormrage shifted uncomfortably and nervously, before hesitantly waving his tail in greetings.'Silverstar' 16:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowfrost quietly crept up behind Nightstripe. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:32, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Flattening his ears in embarrassment, Stormrage scurried off quickly.Silverstar 16:43, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish licked Whiteclaw on his forehead and walked off to eat. --- Darkpelt caught a bird a began to eat alone HEY APPLE! 17:07, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud padded out anyways.She padded to the entrance of camp. She needed to be alone. She quickly and silently scurried up a tree. She leaped gracefully from tree to tree. She listened, scented, stalked, and pounced on a sparrow. She brought it down with one swift bite to the throat. She carried it in her jaws to the ground, digging a hole and dropping the sparrow in. "I hope Falconheart is OK..."Icyclaw11 17:44, August 7, 2015 (UTC Turning to his brother, Shadow dipped his head. "Congratulations, Dusk-y, I'm a proud uncle now." Twitching his whiskers in amusement, the dark-furred rogue turned, exiting the nursery and approaching Hiddenstar, who had already visited his nieces and nephew. "Hiddenstar...i'm very proud of you as well, it's an honor to see you again, brother, especially great to see you as leader. I have no intentions in joining your Clan, but I do love you and will miss you, but no worries, I'll always be there for you at the border. I wish you luck, brother."Silverstar 17:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud, after hunting for a long time, came back with 2 sparrows, 3 squrriels, 1 vole, and 4 mice. She carried them in her jaws, the sparrows and squirrels on her back, balanced. She dumped the Rprey onto the fresh-kill pile and sat down near the warriors den grooming, and sunning herself in a sunny spot. She relaxed, drifting into a dreamless sleep. She woke up, and began washing.Icyclaw11 18:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather was still staring at the hare, which Frozenstream had carried off to share with his mate. After hearing her question replied: "Maybe two, like the last time I guessed, when you were an apprentice." He then pawed the hare. "Share?" Meanwhile, Copperdusk was padding around camp, a little bit bored. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar nodded his head slowly. "And I wish you luck as well, brother, and honor your decision. May StarClan guide you," Turning, the leader headed towards Copperdusk, waving his tail in greetings.Silverstar 21:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk stopped padding around when she saw Hiddenstar, and she waved her tail in greeting as well. "Hey." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Omfg slow down. Brams, shall we begin?) Darkpelt crunxhed on the bird. HEY APPLE! 21:14, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "How are things going?" The leader asked gently, his green eyes surprisingly warm for Copperdusk.Silverstar 21:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (I've encountered worse Thunder hehe. Oh, and yee) Silverfeather jolted out of her trance as Frozenstream turned back to Streamwing, and she stared around for a moment in awe, before her gaze rested on Darkpelt. Meanwhile, Copperdusk nodded. "Yeah, everything seems to be going alright at the moment... I just need something to do..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, please slow down omf ;-;) Whiteclaw watched as Riverclaw headed off, his ears flattened. Redclaw groomed his dark ginger fur, his olive green eyes shining brightly. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:19, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun grunted softly in her sleep as one of the kits in her belly kicked her. (she hasn't realized yet >:D) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:21, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing purred and settled down next to her mate. "I hope there's less than four..." She bit into the rabbit, hoping her kits would be big and strong. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Guys i'm on mobile SLOW DOWN) Darkpelt felt as if he was being watched. HEY APPLE! 21:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw lifted his head, watching the puffy white clouds drift above him with silence. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:32, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather continued to stare at Darkpelt, still in awe. Meanwhile, Frozenstream nodded slowly. "Hopefully..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Skycloud got up and padded over to Russet feather. "Hi." She mewed in a friendly tone, smiling.Icyclaw11 22:54, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (got a new sig, about time!) Shadedsun eventually woke up, and padded out of the warriors' den, and wincing as something inside of her hit her. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (You get a new siggy every month or two xP) Redfur pressed against his mate's side, letting out a qquet sigh of thankfullness. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (EEEEEE so happy :D) Darkpelt looked around and met gazes with Silverfeather for a heartbeat, then looked away. Was she glaring, or was she...no...''Darkpelt pushed the thought away. The Clan cats always thought of him as burden; why would that change now? HEY APPLE! 23:28, August 7, 2015 (UTC Hiddenstar stretchd out his legs. "Hmmm...How about we race to the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes border?"---- Bogshadow seated himself away from the Clan, his ears flattened as he lay in the shadows. Would they abuse him like Lion? Yes, he never felt the blows land, but his actions hurt greatly. Besides, Bogshadow was...different.'Silverstar' 23:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather looked into Darkpelt's sad, dark eyes for a moment, before the tom looked away again, and the gray she-cat found herself feeling... a little disappointed. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow stalked out of camp, desperate to clear his mind. Pelting through the woods, he climbed into a tree, only pausing to take a gander at his paw. Blood? Oh, he'd torn a claw...'Silverstar' 23:43, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormfrost laid in the sun, purring as it warmed his sleek black and white fur. His blue eyes soft, his gaze trailed towards the exit of camp. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (dangit ec'd twice) Darkpelt finished the bird and set off to hunt again. He was determined to prove himself. He passed by Silverfeather and hesitated. He wanted to ask her to hunt with him, but would she scorn him, or join him? HEY APPLE! 23:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather winced as Darkpelt went past her, wondering if she'd noticed her staring at him. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:48, August 7, 2015 (UTC Russetfeather blinked at Skycloud. "Hi,"---- Bogshadow lapped at his bleeding paw before continuing to climb the tree, his ears pinned against his skull as he spotted a squirrel.'Silverstar' 23:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded. "Yeah, but I'll think I'll beat you, O Mighty Leader!" she teased lightly, even though she knew that Hiddenstar would probably beat her anyway. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC Hiddenstar pressed himself against the ground, his gaze on the camp's exit. "Your on!" He spoke in a playful growl, waiting for Copperdusk to get ready. "Ready? Let's go!!"'Silverstar' 23:56, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk crouched next to Hiddenstar, shooting a playful look into the corner if the tom's eye. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar took off, his muscles rippling as he kicked off the ground, his paws thundering against the hollow earth.'Silverstar' 00:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" Copperdusk mewed defiantly as he took off, while the dark ginger tabby was left to skitter on the ground. "Cheater!" She tried to hare after the leader, but of course, she was slower than him. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:02, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "I said 'go'!" Hiddenstar yowled happily as he continued to pelt on, his gaze set on the border up ahead. "Better hurry up, Cop!"'Silverstar' 00:04, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever," Copperdusk growled softly under her breath as she gathered speed. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) His heart pounding, Hiddenstar got closer and closer to the border, only to trip over a branch with an "oof", landing with a soft thud.'Silverstar' 00:09, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (MY GOD YEEEEEE DONE W/SCHOOL FINALLY :D) "Um...do you, uh, wanna hunt with me?" he asked, still hesitant. HEY APPLE! 00:10, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather shrugged. "Sue, I have nothing else to do," the white-patched she-cat mewed. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt led the way out of camp, feeling...happy. HEY APPLE! 00:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather followed. Meanwhile, Copperdusk passed Hiddenstar with a smug look as she raced on. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:13, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt sniffed the air. HEY APPLE! 00:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather stayed near Darkpelt as she tasted the air too, picking up a scent of a couple of mice. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:19, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt smelt his specialty: rabbit. Hunkering down, he crept up on the creature. HEY APPLE! 00:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather, meanwhile, went after the mice she had scented nibbling on an acorn under an oak tree. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:26, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt ran after the rabbit, which had scented him. (drama time >:D) HEY APPLE! 00:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather caught the mice with a quick swipe of her paw, and she sat up proudly with the tails in her jaws. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt accidentally raced into DarkClan territory, where Tigress saw him and lunged. HEY APPLE! 00:33, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (So much posts.. slow down .-.) Stormfrost rose to his paws before stretching out, letting out a relaxed, quiet purr. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:36, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Tigress slammed a giant paw on Darkpelt's unsespecting head. "Easy prey for Tigress," she hissed hungrily. HEY APPLE! 00:38, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather rolled back onto her back, returning to her sunning.---- Shaking out his pelt, Hiddenstar rose to his paws and bolted after Copperdusk.'Silverstar''' 02:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal gritted her teeth as the stomach pains wracked her again. ''I need to see Mintpaw about this... ''the creamy she-cat moaned and heaved herself to her paws, head pounding. FISBird That Flees From StormH The Happy cat 02:33, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan